


【赫海】《梦》

by Rabbit5990



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: 伪海赫真赫海反攻不成反被日有点dirty慎入





	【赫海】《梦》

李东海觉得自己做了个特别奇怪的春梦。

梦里他和一个貌美肤白大长腿的男孩子上床了，那男孩长得白白净净，单眼皮圆圆的大眼睛亮晶晶的，怎么看怎么讨人喜欢。男孩背对着他，他忍不住伸手顺着男孩结实的腹肌往下滑，来到腿间便触碰到了一片奇迹森林，这触感瞬间让李东海清醒了不少，急急忙忙的把人翻过来，这才发现这个已经被自己操弄的软绵绵神智不清的男孩是李赫宰。

“赫宰？赫宰？赫？？”他伸手拍了拍那人的脸颊，那人却皱紧了眉头，刻意的收紧身后，引来了两个人的一声闷哼。

李东海这才反应过来自己的东西还插在李赫宰的屁股里，对方像个发了情的小猫似的拿脸颊蹭自己的撑在他脸侧的小臂，鼻子里挤出不满的哼声。

“东海哥哥...”  
“给我嘛...”

李东海顿时被雷的大脑一片空白。李赫宰这是怎么了？怎么突然就在自己身下了，还这样软乎乎的叫自己哥哥？？莫非真的是被自己操傻了？？

那我觉得自己还挺厉害的哈！

李东海内心里偷笑着，嘴上却还是强硬，拉着人已经酸软的不像话的双腿环上自己精壮的腰肢，下身用力挺进深处。

李赫宰被顶的不轻，嘴唇颤抖了几下，张张合合的却没有发出声音来，像是被突如其来的凶猛情潮给堵塞住了，所有情到极致的呻吟与喘息都被憋在了嗓子里，只有那一点深红的舌尖探出唇外，像是在索取着空气却引得李东海忍不住想要凑上去吮吸。

一口含住那小巧的舌根，勾着那人的舌尖与自己纠缠直到对方的胸膛因为喘不过气来而急促的起伏着，时不时的触碰到撑在上方的李东海。

李东海伸手去握住李赫宰的双手压在耳边，下身是毫不留情的猛力贯穿，李赫宰好几次都被顶的直往床头上撞，又被李东海追过去插的更深，根本不给他逃离的机会。很快李赫宰的双腿就卸了力，几乎要环不住李东海的腰，李东海便抽身出来将人翻了个身背对着自己，托起那人已然瘫软了的腰肢就又将自己送进了那个温暖湿润又紧致的甬道里。

李赫宰呜咽一声，后入的姿势让李东海进的尤其深，直直的抵在他的敏感点上，即使是轻而缓慢的抽动都会让李赫宰浑身颤抖着叫出声。他觉得害羞，便张嘴咬住了枕头的边角，只让自己发出呜呜呜的气音。

李东海可不愿意这样，下身抽查的速度越来越快，几乎要将后面两个囊袋也一起塞进去，欺身压上李赫宰的背，然后就不动了，贴在李赫宰耳边坏心思的朝耳蜗里吹着气，激的身下的人一阵阵的颤抖，牵连着两个人结合的地方也是一阵收缩。

含着不动实在是太难受了，李赫宰呜咽一声把头从枕头里抬起来凑上去亲了亲靠在自己脸侧的李东海，断断续续的求他：“你...你...动一下...”

“叫我什么？”李东海稍微撑起了一点身子，却没有要动作的意思。  
“什...什么？”李赫宰不解的问他。  
“叫我哥哥啊...”李东海一脸坏笑，嘴角都抿成了一条线。

李赫宰听了把头深深的埋进了枕头里，从耳尖到脖子都是一片通红，下意识的收紧了身后，耳边传来了李东海难以自持的呻吟声，那人却依旧没有要动的意思，看来是非要李赫宰叫他才满意了。

李赫宰犹豫了一会儿最后还是向欲望低头了。

“哥哥...”

第一声叫出口就感觉到身后那人呼吸一滞，李赫宰勾起嘴角笑了笑，又继续叫。

“东海哥哥...”  
“赫宰想要...”  
“哥哥给我嘛...”  
“哥哥用力操我好不好...”

李东海觉得自己快要失控了，扣住李赫宰腰肢的双手都失了分寸，向下滑到那人柔软的臀瓣上就是一阵揉捏搓弄，将那白皙的屁股都掐出了红痕他才满意的松开了手。

下身用力的抽动着，李赫宰被他操弄的神志都不太清醒了，迷迷糊糊的叫着什么“哥哥慢点”“不行...我不行了...”“就是这里，哥哥用力操我...”“我可以...哥哥我可以...”诸如此类的话语将李东海的一腔狼血搅的乱七八糟的，最后终于肯射在了他身体里才算结束了这一场漫长的性事。

然后李东海就醒了。

他觉得自己浑身上下都热的不像话，腿间的欲望也苏醒过来，直挺挺的挺立着将内裤撑起一个显眼的小帐篷。

这太奇怪了。

他怎么会梦到自己在操李赫宰呢？想着想着就想起李赫宰在床上欺负自己时的样子，好像就是刚刚自己梦里那样。

也许这就是天道好轮回吧，李东海如是想着，顺势翻了个身。

完了，这一个翻身好像把事情变得更复杂了。

李赫宰整侧躺着熟睡着，李东海一翻身正好对上李赫宰那熟睡的脸庞。没有妆容点缀的皮肤白净又光滑，李赫宰的睡颜出奇的好看，李东海看着他总是会想起他们十几岁的时候，两个人挤一张小小的床，常常一转身就能看见李赫宰的下巴，那时候他们因为化妆皮肤都不太好，李赫宰却是个例外，皮肤一如既往的白皙光滑像剥了皮的鸡蛋，总是引得李东海忍不住凑上去亲吻。

十几年来的习惯让李东海几乎是条件反射似的就凑了上去，一点一点的亲吻着还在熟睡着的爱人。只是李东海觉得有点不对劲，他满脑子都是自己刚刚做的梦里的画面，李赫宰被自己压在身下，红着眼哭着叫自己哥哥，像个被欺负惨了的小兔子。

想着想着手就不安分了，李赫宰睡觉没有穿内裤的习惯，现在倒是方便了李东海，手伸进睡裤里就握住了和主人一样还在沉睡着的性器。撸动了几下便听见了李赫宰喉咙里意味不明的哼声，李东海笑了声，掀开被子就钻了进去。

李赫宰是被李东海的口活弄醒的。

他的下身比他的理智要清醒的早一些，此时此刻正精神昂扬的在李东海嘴里出出入入。他看不见躲在被子里的李东海，手伸进被子里去寻那人的脸颊，触碰到了脸颊上因为用力而出现的凹陷时他忍不住低吟出声，哑着嗓子去叫此时正帮自己做着口活的爱人。

“东海...”  
“宝宝...可以了...”  
“呃...！”

李东海用力的嘬了一口，李赫宰便忍不住叫出了声。他一把掀开被子，李东海潮红着一张脸眼神迷离的看着他，那两瓣薄唇亮晶晶的，李赫宰猜想那大概是刚刚不小心沾上的自己的前液。他的脑袋一下子炸开，压着李东海的脑袋模拟着性交的姿势在他高热湿润的口腔里来来回回，完全兴奋勃起之后李东海就含的有些吃力了，呜咽着像是在控诉李赫宰不应该这般粗暴的对待自己。

但李赫宰从喉咙里发出的无法自持的呻吟声也的确让李东海受到了极大的鼓舞，他强压下被顶到喉咙的反胃的生理反应，让粗壮的性器尽可能的深埋在自己口腔的深处，最后又来了几个深喉，李赫宰便忍不住泄了出来。

浓稠的精液都射在了李东海的嘴里，有些甚至射在了李东海的喉咙深处，引来了那人一阵剧烈的咳嗽，李赫宰慌忙的抽了几张抽纸过来，拍着那人的背给他顺着气。

“呸呸呸...”李东海一股脑儿的将嘴里腥膻的液体吐了出来，刚刚玩的好想有点过了，他觉得自己的嗓子有点疼。

“喉咙痛不痛？要不要我去给你倒杯水？”李赫宰一边替人拍着背顺气一边关怀的问他。

李东海摆摆手表示不用了，伸手捏了捏李赫宰腰间的软肉，抬眼望着李赫宰，“我们继续吧。”

“什么？？”

李赫宰还没理解过来李东海望向自己的眼神里包含着的是什么意思就被人推倒在了被子堆上，他还恍惚着，就被人将双手摁住了双手压在了耳旁，双腿也被对方顶着分开。

一切都发生的太快了，李赫宰这才反应过来原来是他家小老虎要反攻。

李赫宰笑了笑，心想自己虽然看上去瘦弱实际上力气一点也不比李东海小，开玩笑，单手抱还稳如山的除了他李赫宰还有谁能做到。

“宝宝要干什么？”李赫宰歪着头，装着一脸无知的望着撑在自己身上的李东海。  
“看不出来么？”李东海嘴角勾起一抹邪笑，俯下身去在李赫宰耳边暧昧的吐息，像他的梦里那般，缓缓地对他说到：“当然是，干你啊。”  
“哦？”李赫宰也笑，心想今天当真是要好好教训一下这只小老虎，要让反攻的想法在他心中埋葬才行。  
“那...宝宝不要弄疼哥哥好不好？”李赫宰语气软了下来，听起来像是认命了一般。  
“放心吧你。”李东海心情舒畅，没想到那人连一点反抗也没有，一切都进行的比想象中的顺利。

当李东海将身下的人翻了个身，拿过床头的润滑剂淋到那人股间的时候，李赫宰依旧是没有一丝的挣扎，这让李东海没来由的觉得有些诡异，不自觉的分了神去想这个正困扰着自己的问题，却丝毫没有留意到自己此时的姿势有多么的糟糕。

此时的李东海正双腿大开着跪在李赫宰上方，手上的动作因为主人的分神而停止在半空中，李赫宰等待了一会儿却没有等到想象中的撕裂感，觉得奇怪便回过头去看，却没想到直直的撞上了跪在自己身上分着神的李东海。

机不可失，失不再来。

李赫宰几乎是一瞬间就握住了李东海的手腕，手上用力将人稳稳的拉到了自己怀里，那人高高翘起的分身抵在他的腹肌上，引来了两个人的哼声。李东海这才回过神来，可惜一切都已经为时已晚，李赫宰已经将他的双手稳稳的禁锢在身后了。

“你说你脑子里一天到晚都在想什么？”刚刚被李东海随意仍在床上的润滑剂此时被李赫宰拿在手里，单手将其挤在自己的腹肌上用体温捂热了才用手指沾满了带着自己体温的液体往李东海臀缝里探，指尖绕着凹陷的褶皱打着转，在外围按了一阵才慢慢的探进去一根手指。

李东海浑身抖着，颤颤巍巍的含住李赫宰的一根手指，肠道内却紧紧的绞着，让李赫宰寸步难行。李赫宰嘴上哄着人放松却没有丝毫的作用，啧了声便低下头去含住了那人直愣愣的戳在自己小腹上的肿胀的性器。

李赫宰先是伸出舌尖将头部舔湿，然后才一点一点的嘬着往口腔里送，直到抵住了自己的喉咙。口交是让人无法抗拒的快感，李东海忍不住仰起了纤长的脖颈，从嘴里呼出一口浊气来，身后也不自觉的放松了些。

李赫宰一边给李东海口交，一边用手指操他，身后那处很快就传来了噗嗤噗嗤的水声，李赫宰揉捏着把那一处的褶皱撑开，手指一根一根的往里面加，他对李东海的敏感点了如指掌，很快就找到了甬道内凸起的小肉粒，随后便集中精力去攻击那一处。

前后的刺激让李东海瘫软了身子，过多的快感在他体内积累着，李赫宰又来了几个深喉，插在他体内的手指也不怀好意的攻击着那几处敏感的脆弱，李东海很快便受不住的尖叫着射在了李赫宰的嘴里，连脚趾都蜷缩在一起。

李赫宰的洁癖此时此刻倒是消失的无影无踪了，爽快的将嘴里的浊液吞了下去，坐在自己腿上的人还精神恍惚面色潮红的喘息着，李赫宰觉得自己简直硬到了爆炸的边缘，喘着粗气将自己的手指抽了出来，同时也松开了禁锢着对方的手，双手握紧了李东海的腰肢，不顾对方的求饶便将自己送进了那个紧致湿润的甬道里。

抱着人撑着身子坐起来了些，这个姿势让李东海觉得李赫宰进的特别深，双手却还是环着李赫宰的脖子，将脑袋搁在他的肩头。怕李东海疼，李赫宰顶进去之后就让李东海含了一会没有动，直到感觉到甬道内的软肉开始紧紧的咬着自己的性器往里嘬，俯在自己肩头上的人的呼吸也慢慢的变得紊乱起来。

“你...”  
“赫...”

李东海叫他，光插在里面不动实在是太难受了，空虚的内里得不到填充，李东海难受的几乎要落泪。

“叫什么？”李赫宰伸手拍了拍李东海挺翘的臀瓣，震颤顺着传到甬道内，李东海忍不住颤抖了几下，连声音都是抖着的。

“哥哥...呜...赫哥哥...给我...”  
“求你...”  
“东海想要...”

“那哥哥现在就满足我们宝宝。”

听了想听的话，李赫宰便掐着人的腰肢不余遗力的抽插起来，快速出入的性器将化在肠道里的润滑剂都带了出来，挤在穴口因为插入抽出的动作而变成了白色的泡沫，打湿了耻毛。李东海一开始尚且能忍住自己的呻吟声，后来李赫宰越操越深，越操越用力，他便受不住了，臀尖都被顶的通红，双手软绵绵的撑着对方的肩膀想要逃离却被人发现后掐着腰肢狠狠的又压回那根粗壮的性器上。

不断累积的快感很快就让李东海缴械投降了，星星点点白浊喷洒在两人的小腹上，有些甚至溅到了李赫宰的下巴上，李东海双眼迷离着搂着李赫宰的脖子凑上去将那人下巴上属于自己的体液用舌尖一点一点的舔干净。

李赫宰觉得那只小猫柔软的舌尖舔在了自己心尖上，弄的他浑身上下都被欲火灼烧的发热发痛。

抽出身来将身上的人翻了个身背对着自己，泄愤似得咬着李东海圆润的肩头又将自己烫的吓人的性器又插进了他的身体里。伸手去握住了李东海刚刚发泄过现在还软软的垂在腿间的性器，不快不慢的节奏让李东海舒服的哼哼出声，腰肢也扭动着迎合着身后的抽插，李赫宰一边亲吻着他的肩膀一边狠狠的干他。

李赫宰伸手到前面去揉捏李东海一开始就被冷落了的乳头，李东海叫的像一只受惊的小猫，身上的敏感点都被身后那人掌握在手里，李东海渐渐的连呻吟都做不到了，只能张大了嘴急促的喘息，仰着头靠在身后那人的肩上，涎液顺着大张着的嘴的嘴角流出来，落在李赫宰的肩头上。

李东海的双腿早就脱了力，随着身后那人的顶弄越坐越深，射精的欲望又一次占领了他的大脑，却被身后那人坏心思的堵住了顶端的小孔。

“让我射....”  
“呜...你让我射...”  
“你这混蛋...”

李东海哭着控诉着身后还在不停的顶弄着自己的人，李赫宰却明显不吃这一套，下身的抽送不停，还要不停的刺激着李东海敏感的不行的乳尖。

“宝宝说几句好听的吧。”  
“哥哥高兴了就让你射。”  
“怎么样？”

他坏心思的掐了一下那人身前挺立的乳尖，马上就换来了那人带着哭腔的呻吟与尖叫。

“呜...哥哥怎么样能高兴...”

“乖...哥哥操的你舒不舒服？嗯？”  
李赫宰边说边随着自己说话的节奏顶着腰，李东海哭的更厉害了。

“舒...舒服...”  
“哥哥最厉害了...”

后面一句是李东海自己说的，反正每次他一说这句话李赫宰都会兴奋的不行。

“哥哥射给宝宝的话，宝宝能怀孕吗？”李赫宰依旧笑着逗他，看着那人通红的耳尖让他心情好的不行。  
“呜...”  
李东海摇了摇头，随后便被李赫宰用力的顶了一下，他又赶紧点头，胡乱的说可以可以。

李赫宰笑的连粉色的牙龈都出来跟空气say hi了，便不再欺负李东海了，松开堵着那人顶端的手握住人的腰肢转了个身，敏感点被转着圈蹂躏了一遍，李东海立马就尖叫着射了出来了，变得稀薄的精液喷溅的到处都是，李赫宰被高潮后不规律的收缩的甬道夹的无处可逃，喘着粗气扒开李东海的臀缝，腰肢用力向上一挺，全数射在了高热的肠道里。

最后李东海整个人脱力倒在李赫宰胸前，两个人贴在一起随着彼此的呼吸上下起伏着，李赫宰射完还没疲软的性器依旧留在李东海体内，他一边拍着李东海的背给人顺气，一边又开始动作起下身来。

“你...你怎么...”李东海浑身颤抖着，连话都快要说不完全了，却还是坚持断断续续的要控诉李赫宰。  
“你这个坏家伙！”

李赫宰笑着，抬头去堵住那张不断往外蹦着脏话的嘴，身下又开始了不疾不徐的抽插。

反正他们这几天都没有行程，既然送到嘴边了，自然没有不吃干抹净的道理。

毕竟，李赫宰是个苦于夜短的人。

他想，他现在应该要苦于日短了。

FIN.


End file.
